Communication networks can facilitate point-to-point telephony between network endpoints. However, even in an age of widely available communication capability, including wireless communication networks, a phone call may not be answered. For example, the target device may be disconnected from a communication network, either because the device is out of range of the communication network, or because the device is turned off, and thus the target device does not signal the incoming call to a user. In addition, a user may choose not to answer an incoming call. In such cases, many communication networks provide the initiator of the call an opportunity to leave a recorded voice message, often referred to as voice mail, for the user of the target device.
Typically, a voice mail left by a caller is received at a processing node in the communication network (one example of which is a voice mail server). The processing node can send a notification message to the target device that voice mail has been received for the target device. Typically, the notification message is sent with a fixed transmission power.
Overview
In operation, a message notifier is received at a processing node in wireless communication system based on a first message from a sender. The message notifier comprises sender information. The sender information is matched to a contact entry of the recipient to generate a matching criteria. Based on the matching criteria a paging channel power is determined for a notification message to be sent to the recipient wireless device.